The legend of a blond warrior
by Shadowknight98
Summary: When Naruto is attacked he meets the kyuubi and his parents. Watch as Naruto and friends grow up and grow stronger with drama and deaths along the way.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto apart from jutsu and other things I might make up.

A/N I will continues this fan fic depending on the response it gets.

October 10th was a day for celebration in the leaf village, parties would be taking place all across the village everyone would have a good time. Well nearly every one. For Naruto Uzumaki this day was hell for him even though it was his birthday he never got any presents that if the Sandaime Hokage were busy which was nearly always. His own village treated like he was a demon in fact they reminded of that on daily basis due to all the beatings they gave him and day was no exception.

As Naruto continued to run through various alleyways he was pretty sure he escaped them he usually did unless there were Shinobi among the group which sadly was the case for the young boy. "You know the drill demon brat" Said a Shinobi from the group who Naruto was guessing was at least Chunin level due to his chakra reserves. That was a skill Naruto has always had for as long as he can remember he can sense chakra levels.

"Leave me alone I have done nothing to you" said Naruto in a cold tone he had started to lose a lot of love for the inhabitants of this village hey not like you can blame him. As usual they ignored in him and went on to beating the living day lights out of him; one had hit him on the head so hard he had started to loose consciousness.

~~~Mind Scape~~~

Naruto woke in a sewer that surprisingly did not smell bad seeing as he hid in a lot of sewers himself, all he could see were pipes and one long hall way. Naruto decided he might as well follow the hall way it might be his only chance out of the sewer till he came across a massive cage as a pair of red eyes looked back at him it almost seemed to stare deep into his soul. As he got closer he saw a terrifying sight that nearly stopped his heart, make sweat roll down his face as it turned pale.

Standing before him was the kyuubi, a creature that had terrified the village the day he was born and here it was standing in front of him. It's chakra was foul but unreal how could anything have so much chakra. He has seen the nine tails before in books about the yondaime hokage but it was not as big as it is face to face. For the first time in ages Naruto felt himself completely speechless but the fox on the other hand seemed like it had a lot to say.

"Naruto Uzumaki we finally meet" said kyuubi.

"…" Naruto couldn't think of anything to say in fact he just did not want to say the wrong thing.

"Naruto before we get started I will like you to know a member of the Anbu black ops wearing a crow mask saved you from the mob you are currently in Konoha hospital the reason I bought you in here is because I think it's time you know the truth about your heritage and I think it's been four years too long since you have seen the two people I will soon introduce you to.

Naruto still feeling that shy and fear nature still could not think of anything to say even though his head is currently swarming with questions.

"First of all am going to be honest with you it was my fault that your parents were killed but-" said Kyuubi but he was cut off by Naruto who all of a suddenly got his vocal capabilities back.

"It was your fault you bastard how could you do you know how much I have to suffer every day and cause of you I don't even have parents to help me through it" Yelled a furious Naruto.

"Listen to me Naruto and you will have answers to your question most importantly don't interrupt me as this is all limited on timing" said the Kyuubi.

Naruto did not really trust people due to his past with believing people but he decided he might as well give him a chance.

"First of all my Name is Kurama and the reason I am in your mind and not dead like the history books say is because the fourth never killed me. I can't be killed even if I were I would reform in a few years so instead of killing me the yondaime sealed me in a child and that child was his son. Yes Naruto you are the son of the yondaime" Kurama was surprised Naruto had not made a comment by now he guessed Naruto was testing to see if he was telling the truth. "Your mother was a Ninja by the name of Kushina Uzumaki and she was my former vessel, you are also related to three clans your mother was part of the Uzumaki clan and the Uchiha clan she was the second daughter of Madara Uchiha. Madara was how your generation put it a player he had a child with a woman branch member of the Uchiha clan and had Mikoto and the same time with your grandmother who was head of the Uzumaki at time who then went on to have your mother 2 months after Mikoto. As you the Yondaime's name was Minato Namikaze as the Namikaze were never a clan the Senju were your Dad is the Hashirama's second grandson".

"Naruto you have heard enough from me time to meet your first guest" said Kurama transporting him to a new location.

~~~Academy~~~

"That's strange why did Kurama send me here if I don't even attend I" said Naruto.

'Even though I always dreamed when I first enter my father would drop me there and wish me a good first day' thought Naruto as he continued to look around until he saw something or more specifically some one that made his jaw drop it was the yondaime hokage.

"Hello there Naruto am guessing you already spoke to Kurama so you know who I am, am your father" said Minato with a smile waiting for Naruto's which came in the form of a punch to gut.

"How dare you call yourself my father you sealed a demon that terrorized our village inside of me I can't make any friends I have no one apart from old man hokage, I couldn't careless how the village treated most of all I wanted my father and mother" cried a tearful Naruto.

"I know this won't count for much but if it means anything I am truly sorry" said Minato. "I sealed the nine tails in to you for two reason one I trusted you as my son to be the best vessel and be ably to handle the burden two I could not ask any other parent to use their child for something even I the hokage did not want"

"I understand Dad am sorry for that I just needed to get it out my system, one thing that does not add up is that when mother was giving birth I understand the seal was weekend and Kurama must have tried to break free but there must have been a seal present which am guessing was you and you predicted the seal would weaken and with Jiraiya out of the village you are the only person you no won't try to endanger her and for me to still be alive am guessing that it was a success but then what I don't get is how they did Nine tails still break out after my birth if the seal should have become stable again".

"Before I answer your question how do you know so much about seals" asked a very curious Minato.

"I read about them in the library even though I have never used sealing I understand them and I can recognise minor seals quite easily" said Naruto

"Well to answer your question a masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha manage to separate me and Kushina and with me out the way he managed to unseal the Nine tail and manipulated it into attacking the leaf so Don't be too harsh on Kurama" Said a smiling Minato so happy his son is already showing promise in sealing at the age four.

"Ok but what do you mean by claiming to be Madara could he possibly be some else" asked Naruto

"Oh I know he is someone else because I have met Madara but that is completely of topic still I recognise his chakra" said Minato. "Now Naruto all you have inherited from me is the Namikaze Compound I purchased with Kushina when we were planning to build our own clan but the Nine tails told me all you will be able to use is wood style and Hashirama's healing ability".

"Right I understand" said Naruto

"Seems my time is almost up the last thing it can tell you is the masked man is still after the nine tails but from what I remember he won't come after you unless you reveal your Namikaze Heritage as he only knew my surname and I don't advise this until you at least start your ninja career and your old enough to make your own decisions. I can already tell you will be powerful. Am sorry Naruto but my time Is up but remember I love you and I believe in you" said Minato as he started to fade"

"No daddy, don't go" cried Naruto desperately as his childish side started to kick in.

"This is not good by Naruto it's more of a see you later" said Minato as he finally faded away and the scene changed.

~~~Konoha Playground~~~

"The playground but I don't know anyone this can relate to but then again every time I go there seeing everyone else with their mo-" Naruto was saying to himself but stopped in mid-sentence as he saw a red haired woman smiling up at him from his favourite swing. "It can't be" Naruto said barely a whisper.

"Hello Naruto guessing from your reaction you already know who I am, am Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother" said Kushina.

End of Chapter

A/N This my attempt at a powerful Naruto fanfic he may be godlike but he will achieve this later.

If you like it please leave a review and favourite


End file.
